Field
This embodiment relates to a lamp unit and a vehicle using the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, a lamp refers to an apparatus supplying or adjusting light for specific purposes. The light source of the lamp may include an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp and the like. Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is used as the light source of the lamp.
The LED refers to a device for converting an electrical signal into an infrared ray or light by using compound semiconductor characteristics. Unlike the fluorescent lamp, the LED do not use harmful substances like mercury to cause less environmental pollution.
The LED has a lifespan longer than those of the incandescent bulb, the fluorescent lamp, the neon lamp and has low power consumption. Also, the LED may have an excellent visibility and less glare due to a high color temperature.
The lamp unit using the LED is widely employed thanks to the above-mentioned advantages. For example, the lamp unit using the LED is now used for a backlight, a display device, a lighting, a head lamp or the like.
The lamp unit using the LED is suitable to be used for a vehicle lamp due to the excellent visibility and less glare. This is because since a vehicle and/or the driving conditions of the vehicle can be recognized from the outside by use of the light emitted from the lamp unit, the excellent visibility and less glare make it possible for drivers of other vehicles and/or passengers to clearly identify the vehicle and/or the driving conditions of the vehicle.
In addition, consumers regard not only the performance but also the design of the vehicle as important factors for buying the vehicle. Thus, a variety of curved surfaces are applied to the appearance of the vehicle. Also, when the lamp unit is formed to have a curved surface, the curved surface of the lamp unit may correspond to the curved surface of the vehicle's appearance or the curved surface itself of the lamp unit may be applied to the appearance of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, in general, since the LED is formed on a substrate, it is very difficult for a LED lamp to have a curved surface. Therefore, many tiny LED lamps are used for the purpose of allowing the LED lamp to be applied to the curved surface. However, the increase of the number of the LEDs increases the power consumption, and a limit of the design change of the LED lamp may make it impossible to differentiate the design of the vehicle's lamp.